Should've Said No
by My Crushed Candy Heart
Summary: WARNING it's sad and there is CHARACTER DEATH, if you don't like either don't read,one-shot/song fic with the song should've said no by Taylor Swift,Inu cheats on Kag with Kik when their engaged, read to see what Kag does bout it INUKAG STORY!
1. Should've Said No

**Should've Said No**

Kagome sat in the park, her best friend Sango sitting on the benches, watching her children. She was wearing a simple white sundress, swinging back and forth on the the playground. She should be on a date with her fiance, Inuyasha, to plan the wedding. Too bad she heard something she'd rather forget, yesterday. Her fiance, her loving, caring, fiance, who was beautiful on the inside and out, had cheated on her. With her own sister of all people. She was devastated. Crushed. She watched as Sango smiled from her seat, her children playing innocently on the monkey bars, completely oblivious to the pain their 'Auntie Kagome' was going through.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_

She smiled sadly as she thought of how in high school, they'd drive all over in his beat- up pick- up truck. Singing random songs that came on the radio. Completely happy and carefree. Loving life, loving each other. They were so content with each other, so happy. They didn't need anything but each other to be happy. He was the under- achiever, she was the valedictorian. No one expected them to get together sophomore year when they had spent most of their lives arguing about petty things because of fear of admitting their feelings. Fear of remembering the past, when they had been childhood best friends.

The thing that separated him was simple, he got together with her sister Kikyou, that had ended their friendship as soon as she heard about it. Kikyou had always been the favorite, got whatever she wanted. Kagome was ignored, always compared to Kikyou. Kikyou couldn't be happy having so much, she had to steal from Kagome all the time. That's the only reason she asked Inuyasha out in the sixth grade. To scorn Kagome, steal from her, prove to her that she could never live up to the skyscraper that was Kikyou. Kagome had let her wrath loose on Inuyasha as soon as she found out. He threw all of her mistakes in her face and she was so hurt she called him a half- breed. After that, the best friends were known as mortal enemies. If you mentioned one in the other's presence they blew up on you. Somehow, they had over came that, together, and became a couple.

_The smiles, the flowers, everything... is gone_

She remembered how on their anniversary, he showed up at her door, a bouquet of tiger lilies, her favorite flower, in his hands and that boyish grin of his. She had been so excited. They had went to a new restaurant that had just opened, in his truck of course, the cracked leather seats, the CD player he'd spent four months worth of pay checks on, the rock music blaring through the speakers. Their singing that could be heard by the whole area. How his voice would crack if he got to a high note, how she'd laugh when he blushed at his lack of ability to hit those notes.

It was wonderful, the drive was enough of a gift for her. They got there and immediately given seats thanks to Inuyasha's reservations. The food had been fabulous, but Inuyasha was so much better. He had been the perfect boyfriend the whole time. A total gentleman. She was beginning to miss her Inuyasha. However, as soon as they got outside, he was back and better than ever. Telling her embarrassing stories and jokes, anything to keep a smile on her face. He even went as far as making a ridiculous face at a red light. Everything about that time was, well, perfect. She couldn't have asked for anything more, because nothing could beat that. She loved him.

_Yesterday I found out about you_

She had walked into a little cafe to eat lunch with Sango yesterday, to set up the meeting at the park they were having now. Sure, it was more of watching the kids play but still. You see, Sango and her_ faithful _husband Miroku had twin girls that were six now, and a boy who was four. They were adorable but often proved to be a handful. She had walked inside and saw her sister sitting in a group of people, telling them about how great Inuyasha was. She froze and turned to listen to the rest of the conversation. She had went on to say Inuyasha had slept with her the two days ago. Told Kikyou he loved her.

She wasn't going to believe it until she saw another friend of her's, Rin, sitting in the corner with a milkshake. She looked depressed and guilty. Rin was Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru's, wife. So they all lived in the same mansion left by their father when he died. She sat down by the upset girl. Rin looked at Kagome with tears in her eyes "Kagome I'm so sorry. I thought it was you. I really did." Kagome looked confused "Thought what was me?" Rin looked at Kikyou "She isn't lying Kagome. Inuyasha had been talking to a girl two days ago, I could only see her back. You look so similar from the back. The girl was crying so I couldn't tell the difference by voices. Inuyasha whispered something to her."

Rin took a shaky breath "The girl whispered something, I couldn't hear because I'm only human, and he looked a bit hesitant before I heard him say yes and they disappeared upstairs. I could hear them having sex, and oh god, Kagome, when I heard him saying Kikyou instead of Kagome I about lost it. I couldn't believe it happened in front of my eyes and I didn't do anything! I thought, maybe, just maybe, it would be you coming out of the door. Even after I heard her voice, I heard her moaning his name. I just wanted to hold onto the hope that it would be you, even when I knew it couldn't be. To make things worse, I didn't even stop them! I was too scared to go in and see another woman under him, a woman other than you! A few hours later, I knew Inuyasha was asleep and I should be but I couldn't leave. I was rooted to the spot. I heard rustling and hid, pathetic I know, but I was scared."

She stopped to get better control of herself "Then out came Kikyou, she was smirking, oh god, Kagome, do you know how much I wanted to wipe the smirk off her face? But I couldn't because I was scared. Kagome, you know how I am. I have to have solid things to hold me up, like support beams. When I saw her walk out of there two crumbled to the ground and I was falling. Kagome I was so scared. I thought I could believe in you and Inuyasha's love one hundred percent and when I saw Kikyou that came crashing down, along with the trust I held in Inuyasha. I'm so, so, so, sorry Kagome." The girl had broken down into tears and Kagome pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back. She had to be the strong one here, Rin was fragile. So, she held her tears back and comforted the girl. Letting her know it wasn't her fault. She hadn't been the one that walked out of that room, Kikyou was. She wasn't the one that took Kikyou into the room, Inuyasha was. They were to blame, Rin was just an innocent bystander, a very emotionally unstable one.

_Even now just looking at you...feels wrong_

Ever since, she couldn't stand to look at him. He couldn't seem to figure out why she was suddenly avoiding him, why should couldn't look at him without feeling sick from the weight of his betrayal. She always made up an excuse and ran away from him. Most of the time she ended up at the park, crying, letting out her unspoken fears, her feelings of betrayal through the little drops of water that silently glided down her cheeks, leaving splotches on her clothing. Not once, not even once, had he ran after her or tried to stop her, and that just made it even worse. She didn't know how long she'd be able to go on like this. She'd have to confront him eventually. Why not do it now?

She had sighed shakily and wiped her tears, hoping upon hope, that her face was not as red and raw as it felt. She took a deep breath to steel her resolve before letting it out and walked home. She had stomped up the steps, allowing her rage to surface so he couldn't take advantage of her sadness, the one thing that made her feelings and decisions easily change. No matter how much she didn't want them to.

She had thrown the door to his room open, glaring. If looks could kill he would have been to hell and back several times by now. He backed against his wall, the one thing he was afraid of was Kagome's rage. Like the saying goes 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' That simple phrase described Kagome better than anyone else. He knew this from more experiences than he'd like to have, tucked under his belt.

She walked up to him and poked him in the chest, _hard_, to accentuate every word she said "You _arrogant_, _cocky_, _pig_- _headed_, _two_- _timing jerk_! Just who do you think you are!?" He had stared down into her blue eyes, his golden ones filled to the brim with confusion. Obviously, she hadn't been specific enough "How could you propose to _me _then_ go behind my back_ to screw my _sister_!? _Hm_!? What's your excuse this time!? I have a _trusted resource_ that _knows _you slept with Kikyou! So don't even bother _denying_ it!"

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

He stared at her with guilt filled eyes "I'm _so _sorry, Kagome. Kikyou was here, and she was crying and telling me how much she missed me. How much she loved me and still does. She said her boyfriend was beating her and asking me for help and, _damn Kagome_, she just wouldn't stop crying. I asked her if there was anything I could do to help her, and she had told me to have sex with her. Kagome, I was just so caught up in what was going on, and seeing her like that, hearing her say she loved me, it got me to remember how I felt about her, I was suffocated by those old feelings. Kagome I just, I just wanted to help her, I didn't mean for it to happen. If I could go back in time I would take it all back. I wouldn't have even let her in the house. I'm _so_, _so_, _so_, _so_, _so_, _sorry_. "

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

She stepped back "Apparently, not sorry enough to have stopped it before it even started." She had made sure he felt the venom in her words. She made sure they were coated in it, dripping deadly venom. She saw him flinch and felt a sense of pride swell within her "You could have prevented it all Inuyasha. You could've even avoided this little conversation. All you needed was to drop a letter, instead of saying the three- letter word, yes. You should've said that pretty, little, two- letter word...Hmmm.. What was it again...? Oh yes, now I remember. _**NO**_! You should've told Kikyou no Inuyasha! You should have thought about everything that you'd be letting go of if you said yes before it left your mouth! Now what do you have huh!? The right to say you and Kikyou slept together!? Is it really that important to you!?"

_You should've know that word, bout what you did with her, would get back to me..._

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

He flinched again "Of course not Kagome! You're the most important thing to me! I didn't want it to happen but it did!" Kagome stepped towards him "Did you really think you keep keep your dirty little secret!? Did you really think I wouldn't find out!? Kikyou's going all over, flaunting the fact that she got you to climb into bed with her while you were engaged to me! What's worse is I can't say she's lying! For once in Kikyou's life she's telling the truth! I can't tell her to_ lie_! Now, everyone stares at me with pity! I shouldn't have been forgotten so easily Inuyasha! You should have thought of me before you told her yes!"

He pressed himself against the wall as she took another step "I should've been right there!" She hit him in the forehead with her palm, getting pleasure from watching him flinch and close his eyes in fear "Telling you 'don't do it Inuyasha! Don't be stupid! You have a fiance and it's not her!' Did you hear that little voice Inuyasha!?" She saw him nod "Well, news flash! That was me in the form of your conscience warning you not to make such a stupid decision! But did you listen? No! Why do that when Kikyou's right in front of you, practically begging for sex! You know what, Inuyasha? Since I found out, I just kept asking myself, 'why did this happen? Why me? Why _us_?'"

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._

_You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me_

Inuyasha sunk to the floor "Kagome, how many times do I have to say it? I am _so incredibly sorry_. I don't know how to make it up to you." She crouched down and grabbed his face, making him look her in the eyes "Too late, Inuyasha, if you had said no, you might still have me." She slipped off her engagement ring, his eyes following her every movement, filled with sadness. She held it up to his face "See this Inuyasha? This was supposed to prove how much you loved me. Too bad you didn't say no, ain't it Inuyasha?" She dropped it onto the floor and stood, leaving him on the floor with tears slipping down his cheeks. She had made the man that never shows tears, cry.

_You can see that I've been crying_

_And baby you know all the right things... to say_

She had went to the park, and that's how she ended up where she was now. One of Sango's little girls, Sakura, ran up to her. The girl was adorable. She was small with Sango's brown hair and Miroku's blue eyes. Her hair pulled up in small, pig tails, swaying from the wind she was creating by running. The girl was in an orange skort and yellow short sleeved shirt that had a sunflower on it and tiny little orange shoes. She climbed up onto Kagome's lap and Kagome smiled, wrapping her arms around the girl.

They continued to swing in silence until Sakura broke it "Auntie Kagome?" Kagome looked down at the girl "Yes, sweetie?" The little girl seemed sad "Why are you sad?" That was a surprise "I'm not sweetheart." Sakura turned in her arms "Don't lie. Mommy said lying is bad." Kagome smiled "I'm not lying." The little girl pointed at Kagome's face "Then why are you crying?" Kagome's face took on a look of confusion "I am?" She put her fingers to her cheek and realized it was damp. She looked down at Sakura "Well, I guess I am sad." Sakura hugged her "What's wrong?" Kagome readily returned the hug "Me and Uncle Inuyasha had a fight, that's all."

Sakura looked at Kagome's left hand "Then where's your pretty ring? The one Uncle Inuyasha gave you? You said that it was special and you'd never take it off." Kagome laughed bitterly "Well, things happen, people change. I guess I am lying. Me and Uncle Inuyasha broke up, and aren't getting back together. That's why I gave it back to him." Sakura nodded and they rocked on the swing in silence.

Kagome looked up from running her fingers through Sakura's hair to see Inuyasha heading into the park. Well, seems people really do change. He was looking for her. He gazed around until he spotted her on the swing holding one of Sango and Miroku's kids. He could see her tear stained cheeks clearly from here and how she clutched the girl tighter to her as he locked eyes with her.

He walked over to them and Kagome sat the girl down, telling her to go play with her siblings again. She was reluctant but Kagome promised she'd buy her ice cream if she made a new friend. That got the little girl running. Inuyasha sat on the swing next to her and neither spoke for a while. Inuyasha broke it first "Kagome, you know I love you. I really didn't mean to. I'd give anything to have you back in my arms, anything to make it all go away. Anything to change what happened. But I can't, and people make mistakes. I won't give up on us so easily."

_But do you honestly expect me to believe_

_We could ever be the same..._

Kagome kicked the ground "You know it's not as easy as that. I can't just forget it and move on. It's always going to haunt me. Never leaving me alone. Every time, _every single time_, I see either of you, I'm gonna think of that, and go into depression. On our wedding night, I wouldn't be able to do the one thing I've wanted to for the wedding night. My only request, to spend our wedding night in your bed. The bed that I used to love. That black and red bed that was so soft and never made. That bed that reminded me of you, the bed that I knew you slept in each and every night. The bed that smelled like you and you alone. That's _all I asked for_, and you couldn't even do it. Inuyasha, face it, things could never go back to the way they were. And it's all because of you, Kikyou, and the love you still hold for her. So I suggest you start kissing up to _her_, not _me_."

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes..._

He looked at her in shock "Kagome, Kikyou's in the past, I don't love her anymore. I was weak and I gave into her. Like I said, people make mistakes. I can prove myself worthy of your trust if you just give me one chance. That's all I'm asking, one chance." Kagome's eyes tore at his heart, they were cold, her usually bright, warm, inviting eyes were cold "Inuyasha, I believe in second chances, you know that. However, this was pushing it too far. I can't give you another chance after this."

_You shouldv'e said no, you should've come home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

She took a calming breath "Inuyasha, I keep telling you. All you had to do was say no. One simple word. You really should have thought about your life and what would happen after you slept with her. You should've thought about your family, about poor Rin. How it would effect your friendship with Miroku and Sango. How they wouldn't let you near their kids after. You should've thought about your job. You should've thought about how everyone would feel about it, about you. You should've thought about me. Thought about how much it would hurt me."

_You should've known that word, bout what you did with her would get back to me_

She let a humorless laugh escape her lips "Inuyasha, did you really think I wouldn't find out? Did you honestly think that no one would tell me? That no one would know? _That Kikyou wouldn't flaunt it_?" He stared at her with sad eyes "I'm sorry. I was stupid, I should've left her outside. I already told you, I wish it never happened. I wish I had came back home, to your apartment, that night instead of my house. But I didn't and now I have to live with that mistake."

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

She looked him in the eyes "Tell me, honestly, Inuyasha, did you think of me, even once, before, during, or after your night with Kikyou?" He wanted to lie, if only to make her feel better, but he couldn't lie to her face like that. She was the kind of person you can't lie to if they stare straight into your eyes. She had always been important to him, but that didn't matter now. She wouldn't ever forgive him, and lying would make it worse. He looked down at the ground, ashamed "No..The only thing on my mind was Kikyou and what we used to have..."

Kagome felt a sharp pain in her heart, that hurt more than she'd like to admit. She took a deep breath to calm herself but couldn't get one to leave her head, 'why?' That simple word kept bouncing around inside her skull, torturing her as she thought of the many reasons. However, she always came back to one conclusion, Inuyasha still loved Kikyou. She composed herself "You still love Kikyou, don't you Inuyasha?"

_You sholdn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

He slipped off of the swing to kneel on the ground before her. She stared as he spoke honestly "I don't know, Kagome. I honestly, truly, don't know. I know I love you, I know I do. I don't know how I feel about Kikyou. If I knew, you'd be the first person I told. I swear, I never meant to hurt you Kagome." She caressed his cheek gently with her hand, ran her thumb under his eye, then slapped him. He immediately reeled back from shock and pain, staring at her with hurt filled eyes.

"Inuyasha, you had no right to propose to me when you were unsure of your feelings. You should be smart enough to know that something like this would happen. That your mixed feelings would make you cave. Instead, you ignored it and proposed, look where that got you. Look over there." She moved his face so he could stare at Sango and her children, a few seconds later they were joined by Miroku, they were the ideal image of a happy family "That could have been yours. You could have had a wife and children that loved you, but you gave it all up for a one night stand. Inuyasha, I want my key back." He seemed incredibly hurt, but handed it over no less and she gave his back "Now, leave, I don't want the kids to catch onto how bad things are. Sakura already is catching on."

_I can't resist...before you go, tell me this_

_Was it worth it..._

_Was she worth it..._

_no...no no no..._

He stood and began to walk. Kagome stared at his back and found that she had to ask. She just had to know, so she grabbed his wrist. He turned around shocked, staring at Kagome's serious face "Inuyasha, I have to know...Was it all worth it? Was Kikyou worth it?" Inuyasha stared into her eyes so she knew he was telling her the truth "No." Then, he turned and walked away, sorrow and heart- break rolling off of him in waves. She sat on the swings, watching the best, and worst, thing that ever happened to her, walk away. She took a deep breath and walked towards Sango and the children. After all, she had promised a certain little girl ice cream, and she wasn't going to break that promise. As soon as she got there, Sakura jumped into her arms.

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_You should've known that word, bout what you did with her would get back to me..._

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet..._

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

A week later, a death left everyone in a deep depression.

**Kagome Higurashi, age twenty three**

**A friend, a sister, a daughter, an aunt, a god mother, and a beloved fiance**

**She will always live on in the hearts of those she touched**

**Killed by a drunk driver, Naraku Onigumo, on her way home from playing with her god children**

Inuyasha still couldn't believe it. Just the day before she was killed, she had came to his house. She had not fully forgiven him, but was willing to try. They had reinstate their engagement. She had admitted that she still loved him, but he'd have to work incredibly hard to make it up to her. That she was still hurt. He had given her a proper apology, they had kissed. They had even made love, he had been so happy, they had been happy. Then this happened, right after they made up, right after he got her back, God had to take her away from him! Why couldn't he have let her stay? There were tons of angels in Heaven, yes, Kagome is special, she would be a wonderful angel, but he could've waited! She had her whole life ahead of her! She was going to get married and start a family, she was going to be happy and grow old with him. That plan was destroyed though, on idiot decided to get drunk, and that cost Kagome her life. He'd never forgive that driver.

The next day, two more deaths occurred.

**Inuyasha Rumihashi, age twenty six**

**A friend, a brother, an uncle, a son, a god father, and a beloved fiance**

**He shall never be forgotten, he and his fiance shall forever live on in the memory of their friends and family**

**Died of a broken heart caused by the death of his fiance, Kagome Higurashi**

**Naraku Onigumo, age thirty two**

**A son and brother**

**His family shall remember him always**

**Killed by Inuyasha Rumihashi as revenge for taking Kagome Higurashi's life**

**_AN:yeah, this one sorta took on a sad ending, but i wanted to make it REALLY dramatic, i mean, it's a song that means a lot to me, so i figured I'd put a lot of meaning into it, it's the longest one shot/song fic I've ever written, probably the saddest too, i hope you like it anyways, and i just HAD to make naraku the drunk driver, i didn't intend for him to be, i decided to make him the driver when i wrote his thing, anyways, i wrote this after reading a one shot that got me really depressed called 'An Innocent Kiss.' I had been working on the next chappie for Sweet Blood, when i took a break and found 'An Innocent Kiss' it inspired me, so i wrote this, and will now continue working on Sweet Blood, JA NE!_**


	2. Should I?

**AN:I have been asked to continue this story, but they died so I can't write a second chappie or a sequel, however, I can do a rewrite and extend it, make it longer, add more detail, ya know, make it a story instead of a one- shot. I can write what happened before, during, and after everything that happened in this. So it's up to you. Should I leave it as is? Or turn it into a story? I'd still leave this up, and post the story version under the name 'Why He Should've Said No.' That way people won't mix them up, and I won't have to worry about adding to the wrong one if I'm out of it. So just tell me what you want in a review. Ja ne!**

**_Love always_,**

**brokenchaos**


End file.
